The complete or partial detachment of ligaments, tendons and/or other soft tissues from their associated bones within the body are relatively commonplace injuries, particularly among athletes. Such injuries are generally the result of excessive stresses being placed on these tissues. By way of example, tissue detachment may occur as the result of an accident such as a fall, over-exertion during a work-related activity, or during the course of an athletic event. In the case of a partial detachment, the injury will frequently heal itself, if given sufficient time and if care is taken not to expose the injury to further undue stress. In the case of complete detachment, however, surgery is often needed to re-attach the soft tissue to its associated bone.
Numerous devices are currently available to re-attach soft tissue to bone. Examples of such currently-available devices include screws, staples, suture anchors and tacks. In soft tissue re-attachment procedures utilizing screws, the detached soft tissue is typically moved back into its original position over the bone. Then the screw is screwed through the soft tissue and into the bone, with the shank and head of the screw holding the soft tissue to the bone. Similarly, in soft tissue re-attachment procedures utilizing staples, the detached soft tissue is typically moved back into its original position over the bone. Then the staple is driven through the soft tissue and into the bone, with the legs and bridge of the staple holding the soft tissue to the bone.
In soft tissue re-attachment procedures utilizing suture anchors, an anchor-receiving hole is drilled into the bone, through a drill guide, at the desired point of tissue re-attachment. Next, a suture anchor is deployed through the drill guide and into the hole using an appropriate installation tool. This effectively locks the suture to the bone, with the free end(s) of the suture extending out of the bone for attachment to soft tissue. The free ends of the suture are passed through or around the soft tissue and are used to secure the soft tissue to the bone.
While current suture anchoring methods are effective in anchoring soft tissue to bone, it can be difficult to deploy the suture anchor into the anchor-receiving hole, especially when a knotless suture anchor is used. For example, after the hole is formed in bone and the drill is removed from the surgical site, it can be difficult for a surgeon to locate the hole and navigate muscle and other bone to gain access to it. Even after the location of the hole is confirmed, it can be difficult to determine the angle of the hole. It is important that the location and angle of the drilled hole is accurately identified because forcing a suture anchor into the hole at an improper angle will often cause the anchor to fail. This can increase the time required to perform the tissue attachment procedure and increase costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems for attaching tissue to bone.